


Seven Days

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 has seven days off— doctor's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #040 "days"
> 
> (technically, this is an episode tag for "Shades of Grey" but it's not actually mentioned in this story)

SG-1 was under implicit orders, direct from General Hammond, not to show their faces at the Mountain for at least seven days. Janet had backed him up, as well, which was how they all ended up at Jack's house, ranged around his living room with pizza and non-alcoholic drinks, trying to find positions that didn't aggravate their various injuries.

"You do realize it's ten AM?" asked Daniel, with a careless gesture toward the pile of pizza boxes on the coffee table.

Jack shrugged. "It was noon when we left PXJ-997. Close enough."

"We can eat something better after we've gotten some sleep," added Sam. She reached for another slice, trying not to jostle her sling, and overbalanced— Jack caught her before she could topple off the couch and helped her sit back down again. "Thanks, sir."

"No problem, Carter," he said, and put a slice of pepperoni pizza on her plate.

"Ice, Jack," Daniel reminded him, rearranging the pillows under his own bandaged ankle, then leaning back in his armchair.

Grumbling, Jack replaced the ice pack on his temple. "Your doctorate's in archaeology, Danny, not medicine."

"Doctor-Fraiser was quite emphatic in her instructions, O"Neill," put in Teal'c. "She has charged me to ensure that you follow them."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll behave," said Jack, not sounding terribly convincing.

"You won't get any argument from Daniel," said Sam, grinning.

They all looked over to where Daniel was slumped, fast asleep, in his chair— Sam reached across with her good hand to rescue the glass from his slack grip.

"I will assist Daniel-Jackson to bed," said Teal'c, getting up just as the archaeologist stirred and mumbled, "M'not asleep."

"You can have the guest room, Daniel," said Jack, as the younger man levered himself upright. "T?"

"I shall kel-no-reem in your office, if that is acceptable, O'Neill."

"Sure. But make sure you open a window first, will ya? We don't need the fire department here again."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

They left, and Jack slid sideways, leaning a little closer to Sam. "You can have my room, Carter," he said. "I'll take the couch."

She shook her head. "No, sir. You have a concussion, and someone has to wake you every few hours."

"I am perfectly capable of waking myself— that's one of Fraiser's edicts, isn't it?"

Sam smiled. "Doctor's orders, sir."

"You're enjoying this," he accused gently.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

Jack continued to frown at her for a moment, then sighed. "I'm sorry about your arm, Carter."

She frowned back. "It wasn't your fault, sir. You had no way of knowing the bullets would ricochet."

"Yeah, who'd have guessed that trees can absorb naquadah in the water like that?" he replied, feeling a little better that she really didn't blame him. "Although, that does explain why I feel like I got a stargate dropped on my head."

"Daniel did try to warn you that you were about to hit that tree, sir," she reminded him with a smile, getting to her feet and beginning to clear up their mess one-handed.

"Leave it, Carter. We ate everything, and the trash will wait until tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," she said, and held out her hand to him. "Do you prefer to sleep on the left or the right?"

Jack hesitated.

As much as he'd really like not to sleep alone this once, as much as he knew he needed someone to wake him for the concussion check and appreciated that Sam was comfortable enough with him to offer, especially after that whole technology-stealing Tollan undercover thing— he still knew what it might look like.

"Carter..."

Sam wiggled her fingers, a little impatiently. "We're under medical orders, sir. And Daniel and Teal'c are both right here."

Jack took her hand and allowed her to pull him up from the couch. "I like the left side," he told her.

"Good," she said.

And two hours later, as he fell asleep again after his first concussion check, after finding another blanket for Sam, fetching a glass of water for Daniel and making sure Teal'c wasn't going to burn the house down, Jack thought that maybe having his team around for seven whole days might be kind of nice.

THE END


End file.
